Our Operations
The Ashen Banner belongs to no one nation, and we do not surrender our homes. Therefore, we not only sternly uphold the identity and culture of our kingdoms, but make no home in other nations. The Ashen Banner is forever nomadic, moving from place to place within the Waking Kingdoms. Of course, we are not pillaging raiders as the Horde are, nor do we demand tribute from those we meet. Rather, we render assistance to the innocent, the beleaguered, and the helpless in exchange for our living. And as no help should ever outlast its welcome, we move on once our work is done. Thus, service to the Alliance under the Ashen Banner is a series of encampments and campaigns. We shall not truly rest until we can rest in our native homes. Terminology ((OOC)) You'll often see the terms "encampment" and "campaign". Both of these are used to describe sets of RP events with an underlying plot that binds them together. Significant participation in either is a requirement to move from the entry-level Wayfarer rank to your proper division. An '''encampment '''is specifically for our guild, and generally takes place in a single zone over the course of a couple of weeks; we may have guests, but these are primarily for us. '''Campaigns', on the other hand, are denser, more intensive event sets that are constructed to include guilds and players who aren't in Ashen Banner, and may take us all around the world.'' Camping Out ((OOC)) Given the canonical size of Azeroth (which is actually larger than the in-game map can support), we ask that you carry out your roleplaying predominantly in the zone where we are operating. This isn't an arbitrary request made on a whim; we ask this so as to preserve immersion. Don't think we don't hear your eyes rolling at the word. But trust us. It's important, and we'll explain why with this elegant bulleted list: * Transit between locations is far more difficult IC than it is represented OOC, almost never instant and seldom quick, and fraught with peril from bandits, wild animals, and face-ripping monsters that hate you for no good reason. * We want to encourage our members to RP outside of events--with one another and also with guilds and players who make their homes in these places, as well. Not only will this help build fellowship between our members, but it will also help encourage world RP. * Our entire theme is "nomadic expatriates", which is hard to carry out if everyone's lounging in Cathedral Square all day, only leaving to clock in for a couple hours every other night, and then back out after the event is over. These can be hard conditions to meet, we won't disagree. But in return, we are more than happy to do the following: * Treat the leveling process as OOC. We have no intention or desire to hold you back from hitting cap and getting repeatedly squashed by the current end-game raid boss if that's your jam. Go quest OOC anywhere in the world you need to; just be back in time to be IC for events! * Treat your level and gear as OOC. Do you see your character as a hardened veteran of past wars, a skilled craftsman, or a clever mage with the usual range of high-end spells? Go straight ahead and RP that, even if you're level 1 and lucky to not die at the paws of a rabbit. (But you might want to pack on some levels so you can attend events. Just sayin'.) * Accept valid excuses to be IC elsewhere. If you can justify it, temporarily and without disrupting the encampment, then of course you can do so--but please make sure you're not treating your tour with the guild like a punch-clock operation. * Travel a lot. We're going to make our best effort to vary the locations of our encampments, and plot our movements to take us through known RP hubs (like the cities) in between. We're also going to try to line things up so you can participate in tavern nights and server-wide events, as well as hosting some of our own. Let us know if there's something you're itching to do, or somewhere you really want to be, and we'll do our best to accommodate! All in all, we want to make your time in the Ashen Banner a rewarding RP experience. What we ask you to give up, we will do our best to replace with high-quality events and plenty of opportunities in between. If you're not having fun, we're doing it wrong! Category:Guild Info